


Above the Field

by dream56



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream56/pseuds/dream56
Summary: After the unexpected success and subsequent boon from one of Izzy's inventions, Tai is finally living out one of his greatest dreams: Watching the World Cup with his boyfriend.





	Above the Field

“Wow! I can’t believe we’re actually here!” Tai dropped his duffle bag with a thwump on the plush carpeted floor. He went straight to the huge wide window facing the stadium field. “The World Cup,” he said, eyes sparkling.  
  
Izzy sat down on the bed-couch, the enormous piece of furniture robed in creamy upholstery. He looked around, the slatted wooden tiles of the ceiling and walls gave the room a roomy, comfy appeal, one of warmth enhanced by the light colored wood. Izzy dug his toes into the carpeting. It was purple.  
  
“Izzy, you’ve got to come see this! They’re just about ready to start,” Tai had pressed his hands to the glass, leaving big smudges, but excited ones.  
  
“I can see that,” Izzy said. “Even through you, I can see it. That window’s bigger than Matt’s wide-screen television.”  
  
“Yeah,” Tai said. “I bet he’d be so jealous if he knew we had a window bigger than his T.V.”  
  
“That’s…well, all right, I suppose that supposition is logical. Certainly a window to the actual sporting event in question.”  
  
“Ah, I’m so excited,” Tai pumped up and down, looking like he was ready to play in the World Cup himself. “I can’t wait for the game to start. My blood’s racing.”  
  
“Don’t get too excited,” Izzy said. “Save some for later when the match begins.”  
  
Izzy closed his eyes and listened. Aside from Tai’s early stages of sports-fan hyperventilation, there was only a dull roar, a murmur of the rush of crowd shouting outside. Thank goodness for sound-proof tiling and glass. The dark tint to the front window was also an extra cost well worth investing in. Izzy nodded. One way windows were always the way to go.  
  
Tai pounced on the couch beside his boyfriend, flopping down and pulling Izzy close. “Can you believe we’re here? I didn’t think I’d ever get here, especially with it being so far away.”  
  
“A few countries isn’t that far.”  
  
“ _Izzy,_ ” Tai said sagely, “don’t tell me you’ve already gotten used to having money off your kooky invention.”  
  
“Tai, assessment of potential funds and the possibilities posed by acquiring them is not unusual for me.” Izzy paused. “Besides, it was more cost-effective to build a box here this time than pursuing the alternative.”  
  
“Which was?”  
  
“Building my own stadium.”  
  
“Izzy, don’t say that. Don’t make me dream. I have so many dreams already Izzy.” Tai grabbed his skull and shook his head as if he were shaking dreams out of his hair. “My head is crammed full of dreams and this one is already coming true. Don’t just shovel more on top of it.”  
  
Izzy laughed, putting his hand in front of his mouth. “You’re a dreamer, Tai. That’s kind of the point.”  
  
“Yeah, but now look at how it’s happening. It’s like I walked in my sleep into some amazing world, not even a digital one. You don’t think that’s possible, do you? You’re Izzy, right? The Izzy I know and love?”  
  
“I suppose so,” Izzy said. “Though hypothetically, I suppose it’s also possible this is a dream. What would you rather it be?”  
  
Tai put his head on Izzy’s, pulled Izzy closer, breathed in the polyurethane odor from Izzy having worked in the lab all day. “Yeah, no, this is real. Dream Izzy wouldn’t smell like plastic.”  
  
“Oh?” Izzy asked. “What would he smell like?”  
  
“…Pizza.”  
  
“Pizza? Not potato-broccoli-chocolate milkshakes?”  
  
“No way. Real life Izzy smells like those already. And in my dreams, you always smell like something delicious and in no way healthy.”  
  
“That’s typically how you smell, Tai. Well, after showering from soccer practice. I don’t tend to think about before.”  
  
“Hey, I smell fine. It’s the other guys on the team that stink. At least it’s not like football where you wear fifty pounds of sweaty gear and then go into the locker room, yeesh. I think I’d have to wear nose plugs.”  
  
“I don’t think you’re quite of the right build to play football, Tai.”  
  
“Yeah, too skinny.”  
  
“That’s not quite what I meant.”  
  
“Ah, nevermind, Izzy. Real Izzy. You smell great and we’re here and this is a dream I didn’t think would ever happen. Because…” Tai released Izzy’s shoulders and sat back into the immensely comfy couch. “Wow…you reach for the stars and then you catch one and you’re amazed, you know?”  
  
“I imagine so,” Izzy said, leaning on the armrest. “Stars burn hot enough to incinerate most matter on contact.”  
  
“Not what I meant, Iz. Instead, you just have to go for it and you take off. You know?”  
  
“I know what you mean, Tai. I’m glad we…” Izzy blushed and reached into his bag, cutting himself off and pulling out his computer. He opened his laptop and began typing.  
  
Tai waited for the end of sentence but there wasn’t one, not one audibly expressible anyway and Tai got the message. He reached over and fiddled with the keys on Izzy’s keyboard, scrambling his hand around and interrupting Izzy’s sequence.  
  
“ _Tai_ ,” Izzy said after a few seconds of this.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I’m working on a new prototype code and you have to let me concentrate.”  
  
“Prototype code? How long will that take?”  
  
“I don’t know. Two weeks perhaps. I could say a week and a half but I’ve learned to give myself a wide margin of error. Better safe than—“  
  
Tai yanked Izzy’s computer out of his hands and set it on the floor on the other side of the couch.  
  
“Tai!” Izzy said. “It’ll overheat if you leave it on the—“  
  
Tai put his lips to Izzy’s and Izzy’s eyes slowly, slowly moved from his computer to Tai’s face, then closed slowly, slowly as he reciprocated, leaning forward and bending his head to the side. The buzz of a roaring crowd welcoming players out onto the field would have been plenty enough background noise to drown out the sharp little _plicks_ as the pair’s lips broke and met for minutes, the wet _thwicks_ of each part and the plush feel of each meet melding the air with a warm stream of sound, severing the box from the world outside it.  
  
When the hyper-excited announcer came on air, giving the microphone its opening warm-up, Tai’s lips slowed then stopped, his eyes moving from Izzy’s face to the window. With one last smack, Tai moved to face the field and sat up.  
  
“ _Izzy!_ The game is starting!” He stooped forward already excited, bending almost between his spread knees.  
  
Izzy, out of breath, blinked and smiled in a crooked way. “Hand me my computer, Tai. I’ll finish up the line I was on.”  
  
Tai did so without breaking his focus on the field, the players beginning to move and Tai’s eyes soaking everything up. Izzy took the computer and tapped away, the spread of sound in the box modulating to key taps, Tai’s excited breaths, and the roar of a stadium full of soccer fans.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trade story for MJEsperandieu. The situation arose from one of our conversations.


End file.
